


Love, They Say

by GillianSaysRAWR



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, January 29th related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianSaysRAWR/pseuds/GillianSaysRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is sent on an adventure to celebrate January 29th, the first day he met Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, They Say

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a day late! The idea hit me in the shower this morning, and I had to write it.  
> Tegan and Sara's song 'Love, They Say' sparked this story and I decided to steal the title from them, womp.  
> Enjoy~

John woke up slowly; he rubbed his eyes a couple times, yawned once or twice and turned to his side to find…nothing. He sighed; Sherlock must have left on a case or something he thought after hearing no noise from the rest of the flat.

He slid out of bed and walked across Sherlock’s room and out the door into the kitchen. John’s face scrunched up in confusion at the sight waiting for him in the kitchen, two pieces of toast and a hot cup of tea were on the table, accompanied by a tiny medicine bottle. As he sat down and began to sip his tea, John examined the little bottle sitting next to his tea. The bottle looked extremely familiar to John, and soon after taking a couple more sips of tea and bites of toast, he realized what was so familiar about the bottle, it was identical to the one the cabbie had in their first case together. After coming to that conclusion, John shook out the small piece of paper that was coiled inside the bottle and unraveled it in his hand.

_John,_

_Good morning, love. I need you o get dressed and make your way to Lauriston Gardens. I have an adventure for you._

_Happy January 29th._

_\- SH_

John smiled at the note, he as probably a little too excited about the adventure Sherlock had waiting for him. However, John was also baffled, he felt that a lot when it came to Sherlock, because he didn’t understand the significance of January 29th.

Despite his brain now tearing itself apart to remember what was so special about the date, John got dressed and dashed out of 221b, hailing a cab as he reached the doorstep.

 

The cab pulled up to its final destination and John was practically shaking due to excitement. He threw the money at the cabbie and climbed out, he took in the waterfall of memories that showered him as he ran into the familiar building and up the stairs he limped down only five years before. Then, it hit him. Sherlock had planned this adventure to celebrate the day they first met. 

Giddy, John walked into the room where he and Sherlock had examined Jenifer Wilson. As he stepped in, he was met with an empty room, however, as his eyes gazed, he noticed a book on the floor. John walked over and picked up the book, a London A-Z to be exact. He flipped it open to the first page and found an envelope waiting for him. With a wide smile, he took it and opened it.

_John,  
By now, I hope you realized what is so special about today’s date because I have been planning this out for a while now. _

_Five years ago on this day, you and me stood in this room, crouched over a dead woman, and started our first case together. I knew from the moment when you went to examine her that you were a special person, maybe it was because you actually began to help me, or maybe it was because you never once told me to ‘piss off’. No matter what it was, I have never been so grateful for someone dying, and I mean that, because if it weren’t for that dead woman, I would not have started falling for my lovely doctor.  
There should be a tagged page, turn to it, and go to the location._

_\- SH_

There was a heavy blush swept across John’s face, and a smile wider than that of the Cheshire Cat. He flipped to the page, and saw that it instructed him to go to the Lucky Cat Emporium. It took him a minute, but John then got this reference, and lovingly shook his head.

It was a long walk to the main road so he could catch a cab, but he made the trek and was standing in front of the shop after a twenty-minute cab ride. 

John walked into the store, making the bell chirp, signaling his arrival. He walked around slowly, and the woman watched him as he did so.

“You must be Dr. Watson; Mr. Holmes said you would be here about now.” The woman said, her English choppy and her accent thick. John nodded, “He left this for you.”

The woman placed a waving cat in front of John, along with an envelope and a key. John looked at the strange array of items and picked up the envelope. 

_John,  
I hope you enjoy the cat, the woman told me that my wife would like it._

_This case was an interesting one, and it involved one of the best dates I have ever been on. I knew perfectly well what a date was, and I very much wanted to take you on one, but you already had plans with that Sarah woman. My feelings for you only grew while we ran around during this adventure, and I had no idea what I was getting myself into by falling for you._

_Take the key to the pool where we first met Moriarty, it opens a locker._

_\- SH_

John left the store with the cat in a bag at his side, and hailed a cab. The trip wasn't so long, and he was soon walking into the sultry pool area. The key, luckily enough, had a number on it and he searched the walls for it, finally finding it all the way at the end. Inside the dark blue locker was yet another envelope, its company this time, however, was a pair of plane tickets.

_John,_

_Read this quick, the jet is set to leave soon._

_I thought that you had betrayed me, I thought that you were the man that was tormenting all of those people, and I thought that you were the man who was giving me such delightfully exciting cases. Although, I was actually relieved when you showed me the bombs strapped to you, and then the awful feeling of fear hit me again in the pit of my stomach. The one thing I learned that night, however, was that Moriarty was right, I do have a heart. I have a heart, and it’s only there for you._

_Get going, there’s a car outside waiting for you._

_\- SH_

With a bright blush across his face, John ran out of the pool area and found a sleek black car waiting for him at the curb. John slid in and was driven to the airport in a hastily manner. The car drove up, alongside a jumbo jet, and John quickly got the reference. 

As he got out of the car, he saw Mycroft standing by the entrance to the jet.

“He got me to rent this entire jet out for you.” Mycroft said as John walked up.

John stopped, he was truly shocked. “He…he didn’t…”

“Oh please, John. He loves you, he really does love you.” Mycroft said, it was the most sincere John ever heard Mycroft’s icy voice.

John smiled, and nodded, climbing onto the jet and finding a seat. He scanned the ticket, trying to find his final destination. He laughed when he found out that he was on his way to Dartmoor, where they stayed as the investigated the hound seen by Henry Knight. The flight attendant came by shortly after he took his seat, and handed him an envelope.

_John,  
Despite what you may have thought, I never had true, deep feelings for The Woman. She was a worthy opponent in the large game that she constructed. Not once did I ever lose interest in you, why do you think I never accompanied her to dinner?_

_You never leave my mind John, I constantly think about you._

_\- SH_

After an hour or so long flight, John got off the plane after being told by the pilot that they will be ready to leave whenever he was. The pilot also informed him that a reservation was made for him for lunch at The Cross Keys. John smiled and got into the car and rode to his destination.

He walked into the restaurant and was greeted by the owners.

“Ah! Your boyfriend called ahead! Your meal will be ready shortly! Take a seat, anywhere you please!” The smaller one said with a smile.

“Thank you.” John said, and he sat down at a small table.

He sighed, still trying to fathom that Sherlock had planned all of this just for him, just to celebrate meeting one another five years ago. 

His meal arrived, along with an envelope. However, that was it, no other item along with it. John decided to take a couple bites of his food before he finally opened the envelope.

_John,_

_You’re my favorite thing to experiment on, and this case truly showed that. You never fail to amuse me and challenge my mind. I love you, I really do._

_Finish eating, go back on the plane, I’m waiting._

_\- SH_

John finished his lunch and thanked the owners as he sauntered out the door and into the car, which drove him to the jet. 

The flight seemed to take longer than it did on the way to Dartmoor because he knew that when he got back to London, Sherlock would be waiting for him. Lucky for him, he fell asleep and woke up just in time for landing.

When John left the plane, he was escorted to yet another black car and was driven to an unknown location. Sherlock had left no hint as to where he was going however, John had a slight amount of material to work with, seeing as Sherlock was working his way through all of their major cases together. The one he was at now was the one John was dreading, he didn’t want to relive any part of Sherlock jumping off of St. Barts or anything else to do with that case.

However, the car slowly pulled up to St. Barts hospital, and John sighed heavily as he got out of the car. He walked to the curb and looked around, his eye caught an bench with a small white envelope on it, the same as the other ones he got before. Sitting down on the bench, John opened the envelope.

_John,_

_This is where I realized that I was in love with you, when I was standing on top of the building sitting in front of you and I choked out a lie to you and then jumped, for you. This case proved to me that we were in it for one another until the end; you stuck by my side even when I was beginning to doubt myself. I also held your hand for this first time during this case, and that will be something I will always remember._

_Now, look up._

_\- SH_

John did as he was instructed and looked up from the paper to see Sherlock standing in front of him. 

“Hello” Sherlock said, a small smile sliding its way across his face.

“Hello” John responded.

Sherlock looked down at his feet, and cleared his throat. “I love you, John.”

John smiled, “I love you too.”

“No,” Sherlock said, and John was taken aback, “I truly, deeply, love you.” Sherlock shifted his weight and continued. “People say that love makes a person stronger, and, I am a living example of that because I never thought that I would be doing what I am about to do, but I am and it’s because I love you more than anything.” 

John nodded, still slightly unsure of what was going on.

“People also say that there is only one love for each person in the world, that everyone has their true love, and that a person who finds their true love is one of the luckiest people to ever be.” Sherlock looked scared, John thought, but all he could do was silently stare at the man. “John, you are that one person for me, and I want to know that I am that one person for you.” Sherlock then got down on one knee, and John finally realized what was going on, “So, John, will you marry me?”

There was a look of boyish hope in Sherlock’s eyes, the gray orbs shined with the promise of love that John had never seen in another human being.

“Of course I will.” John said, and before he knew it, Sherlock jumped up and brought John with him, kissing him passionately. Their bodies slipped together in a perfect way, as though they were hand made for one another, and their worlds stopped as they stood there, in a kiss that they would always remember for years to come.


End file.
